The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster for adjusting and fixing the position of the angle of rotation of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft of a reciprocating-piston internal-combustion engine, especially according to the preamble of claim 1.
In DE 41 10 195 A1, a camshaft adjuster for adjusting and fixing the relative position of the angle of rotation of a camshaft relative to the crankshaft of a reciprocating-piston internal-combustion engine is disclosed, with a high transmission and friction-reduced adjusting gear mechanism comprising a drive shaft, which is connected rigidly to the crankshaft, a driven shaft, which is rotationally fixed to the camshaft, and an adjusting shaft, which is connected to an adjusting motor shaft of an adjusting motor.
In this solution, the adjusting motor shaft is formed integrally with the adjusting shaft of the adjusting gear mechanism. Therefore, when the adjusting motor fails, the entire camshaft adjuster always has to be replaced. In addition, the assembly itself is complicated, because pre-assembly of the complete adjusting motor is impossible.